Evil is True
by BatFanatic101
Summary: What if during the coronation, Maleficent got the wand, what then?
1. Chapter 1

**So, I watched Descendants I LOVE IT! So, to watch this you should watch it first, since I'm doing a twist ending, it starts at the coronation, I'm doing what if Mal gave the wand to Maleficent when she came, so, here we go...**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Descendants**

 **P.S. I won't continue this until I get** ** _2_** **reviews.**

 _ **PROLOGUE**_

Mal's POV

I stared defiantly at my mother as green smoke emerged in through the window, I was still brandishing the wand at Ben and his folks, he was looking at me, I couldn't hear what he was saying, too caught up in the moment, mom gripped my hand, her evil laugh waking me up from my half-trance, "Wand." She said simply.

I loosened my grip on it, allowing her to grip it even tighter, a tear fell from my cheek as I ran to Jay, E and Carlos, not bothering to even look at Ben, or anyone else I'd double crossed, E murmured something to me, trying to lighten the mood, " C'mon Mal, I thought you don't cry, rotten"

The darkness from mom seemed to all come out at that very moment, she unleashed her rage on the school, good thing Fairy Godmother still new how to use magic without her wand, otherwise the whole school would have suddenly been urged to prick their finger on the spinning wheel in the museum, instead of that, the building was about to collapse, GOODY!


	2. Chapter 2

**So, I said 2, but, I WAS NOT EXPECTING SO MANY REVIEWS! Thank you soooooo much, I needed it, but now this chapter... I still need more inspiration for where it's going! And I'm going to also shout out the one reviewer I found helped the most:**

 **Girl-of-many-otp**

 **Congratulations! You really helped me continue striving!**

 **So, here's the story:**

 **No-one's POV!**

The school ran, they ran for their lives, there was no way all of them would make it out in the jumbled mess they were making.

Ben,he was still standing on the podium, watching silently as the crowd of once civilized students scrambled for an exit, yet all those evil seemed like there was no need to rush and scramble, in fact, it was obvious Maleficent was enjoying it, laughing at every student left in the dust.

Mel was biting her lip, almost screaming for her mother to stop, but, she just couldn't.. she, she's rotten.. to the core... there isn't a reason for her to be mad with her mother, she isn't meant to... she is NOT a goodie goodie, her mother was the one who was doing the right thing, wasn't she?

Ben was shoved of the podium, of every person there, he deserved to get out the most! At least, that was what everyone was telling themselves! Who could be more important than the current ruler, the ceremony was over! He was King Ben of the United states of Auradon, there was no one more important!

Everyone rushing, everyone tearing at the doors and walls, using skills their parents were known for to get out of the congregation hall.

Maleficent laugh silenced the crowds, they were all staring in her direction, mouths trembling as they noticed her evil presence, she breathed in and let a stream of words leave her voice,

"I have surrounded this hall with a barrier, much like the on that you kept me in for two decades!" She gave a glare to Belle and Beast, who looked pleadingly back at her. "Your only escape it to persuade me to open it, and I believe you already know what I want, so the real question is, will you give it to me?"Darling children, keep an eye on them for me, I'm going to get your parents, and Mel, we are in an area where magic is allowed, so be a dear and make sure they all get proper treatment if anything is out of hand, else I will force it to happen anyway, and probably far harder than you would... have a lovely time while you are trapped, maybe you could discuss what you are going to choose, 'cause, after all, if you don't allow it and all die in here, I'll simply take over that way, and might I say, don't try to escape, it will not work, the villains have been trying for decades, and we have far less limits on how we try!" By the end of that small speech the whole crowd was silent with fear and the children were worried and embarrassed.

"But, um.. mother?" Mel spoke softly.

"Yes darling?"

"Well.. um..."She looked desperately around the room, searching for an excuse to let them out.

"I'm waiting and Mel you know I hate it when I have to wait!"

Mel finally got an idea, "Well, don't you think it rude mother, you are giving them more of chance then they gave you!"

"What do you mean, Mel?"

Well, for a start, they made sure of it we were away from civilization so... um... well, wouldn't it be better if they were somewhere like the Isle, maybe you could bend the boundary so that it could become an accessory and that we don't have to wear it, and it has limits so that they can't go past where the boundary previously was, sure it would give them some resources, but, it means we don't have to wait on them hand and foot."

Maleficent's eye's lit up at once, "Yes, yes yes! Mel, you are a very smart person." Maleficent waved both her staff and the wand at once, allowing them to transport to the Isle.

'Well,' Mel thought sadly, 'at least I've given them some time.'

 **So that was it... BUT DON'T BLAME ME! I was being rushed! Oh... and also,**

 **DISCLAIMER:I have not owned anything towards entertainment and probably never will.**

 **ALSO... please instead of just saying 'please continue it was good' could you possibly give me better feedback... like... 'Oh, that was really good but could you maybe add in some more benxmel' or even 'I liked it, will ben ever love Mel again after this betrayal', it gives me ideas... and also..(yes, i do realize i'm rambling) I'm going to ask you what the next hapter should be about, review the answer,**

 **a) Ben yelling at Mel**

 **b)The group laughing at how horrible the good guys are at doing things that they grew up with**

 **c)Plotting!**

 **d)your own choice!(Review what you want to happen!)**

 **And also, same rules apply, I need to get at least 2 reviews to continue, although I might make that number bigger considering how many people enjoy this... oh well**

 **-BatFan-**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back!**

 **So I got a lot of reviews correcting my spelling of Mal, so... SORRY! I'm going to reply to some of the reviews:**

jenna: **Yes they will be characters, not quite sure where I'm going with this so I'm not sure if anything will happen to them..**

BloominGMalxBen: **Thanks! Not quite sure if I really WANT Maleficent to turn on Mel, but I was thinking on making her do it to the other kids.**

Viv: **I was honestly thinking that two, it would be extremely interesting but nothing is decided.**

 **The rest of the reviews have already been answered!**

 **Lots of people want Ben and Mal to argue so...**

 **Mal's POV**

There I was, standing in front of the glaring crowd, I don't get it, they nearly died back then, I just prolonged their lives, the appreciation you get nowadays! Back when I was living on the isle if I just did what I just did, I would be patted on the back, given a lolly and be sent on my evil way! But for some reason these people didn't appreciate me saving their lives, although I might of also endangered them in the first place... oh well!

"How dare you do this to us, witch!" Chad screeched, throwing his arms up in frustration, "This whole time! Were you this whole time just plotting to overthrow Belle and Beast, to get the wand for your no-good-mother!"

I looked down, when you put it that way...

"So Ben?" Chad continued, was he trying to kill himself?

"This whole time was Ben just another person you tricked? Was there nothing going on between you? Just another play toy?" This time he looked back at the school, "What did I keep telling you Ben? They grew up evil, they are evil, there's no changing who you are!" I stared worriedly at Evie, who looked ready to kill.

"What's your aim in this? What do you get out of this? Your parents trust? Their love? Do they even have love in their hearts? Do you have even a smidgen of decency in your twisted, evil mind, witch?" He put on a fake innocent face, "Do you?"

I gave off a low growl. He was definitely pushing it.

"M." Evie said, in attempt to cool me off, but she was drowned out.

"I did ask a question witch, will you answer it? Or will you just ignore humanity for the rest of your life?"

I growled again. I was so close to the edge, good thing I had the most self restraint in the group, I just never used it.

"Mal." Carlos said, that calmed me, if only slightly.

"Eh witch?"

Jay put his hand in front of me before I could make a sound... okay maybe I had the least self restraint.

"Aw! You got your friends protecting you eh witch?" His smirk was replace by a pure smile.

"Witch."

I grabbed a certain leather book from my pocket, and slowly flipped the pages, all the while keeping an eye on my new prey. AHA! Perfect!

I flick my hand in a go away motion, followed by a few other flicks and turns, muttering under my breath.

A scream reached my ears, much to my amusement and pleasure. I looked up to see Chad on his knees, clutching onto his ears is pain as I worked my magic. Followed by the event of Audrey, and Douglas running towards their fallen friend. Ben ran to the front of the gathering, as though I'd hit someone else.

As if! That took me down to at least half power, that's not something you throw around!

"Mal?" Questioned Ben, "Do answer his question, I am currently ruler of these lands, you must obey me and answer the question."

Yeah, yeah. I rolled my eyes.

"Well, although you do rule or whatever, King Ben, you cannot order a captor unless you get on their good side, and also, it's part of law that all people in the isle follow their own given rules and guidelines while in the isle. So you have no wrights over me." I spoke calmly. "And besides, the answer is obvious; no." This caused a collective gasp, "But only if mother doesn't want me to, if she did, I would train myself to have this decency of yours, I was toying with your emotions to get to the wand, yes, but if mother had told me other wise, I wouldn't have. I probably still would of given you the love potion though, and probably still would of gone out with you, and don't ask me why, I don't know why yet. What's to gain? Oh, I don't know, why don't you think about it Ben!" I practically spat his name out. "Have you not looked around, have you actually looked at this hell-hole I was supposed to call home for 16 years of my horrible disappointment of a life. Did you ever think that maybe it was this place that was slowly turning me evil, that, if you actually let the kids go to your prep school, they wouldn't have been brought up in a dump, that maybe you could have saved their minds from the hands of their parents? I know you did, but only for 4 of the millions of people here, and it might of been just a little too late, and by, lets say, 15 years!" I took a breath, that felt good, "So, what's to gain?" I let the thought linger before continuing, " Freedom and respect." I swiveled around and walked towards my house, but not before leaning into Evie,

"I'll be going to the tower, don't let a single one of them out of you're sight, I'm going to be trying a new spell!"

 **So that was... something...**

 **Yeah... Um... DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**

 **And... Ur... I'm not doing the 2 review thing anymore, I'm just, posting when ever... yeah**

 ***Crickets***

 **Uh... see you next time?**

 **-BatFan-**


End file.
